


"Write some JayRoy based on this post"

by snk_writing_requests



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: written for outlawed.red.hood on Instagram





	"Write some JayRoy based on this post"

**Author's Note:**

> written for outlawed.red.hood on Instagram

Jason tossed and turned in his bed, he couldn’t sleep. Not only Roy spent all their money in parts, he also set fire to the couch of their new small apartment, and now they had to sleep together. And, cherry on top, he was moving restlessly in the bed, not letting him sleep nor rest.   
He finally decided to elbow Roy in the side, waking him up “What?”  
“What?! I didn’t sleep a single minute because of you, do you know what time it is? Oh right, you can’t, because this room doesn’t even have windows and…”  
“It’s morning” interrupted Roy yawning  
Jason looked in the general direction of Roy “And how could you ever know that?”  
Roy stretched “Because…” he made a funny noise and stayed silent, because his brain finally caught up with his mouth and “because I have morning wood” wouldn’t sound good in no universe known.  
“Roy? Roy! Roy, I swear, if you fell back asleep, I’ll…” Jason took his phone and lighted the bed. Roy tried in no time to turn around or at least lay in a position that could block the vision of the tent in the sheet, but he didn’t have the time.   
Jason froze, and Roy’s face suddenly matched his hair “Jaybird, I’m so sorry, I swear. I can’t control it, I really really am sorry, ok? I’ll just go sleeping on the floor of the living room, you just…you rest a little, ok?”  
Now, Roy had done a lot of bad things in his life, and apparently the universe wanted to make him pay everything that morning, because right when he got up, his pajama pants fell to the ground, leaving in his birthday suit. He groaned, sitting on the bed, his pants back up and his face in his hands.   
Jason knew Roy deeply, and he wasn’t one to feel ashamed about his body, and they took showers together constantly to save warm water. Always back to back, but they showered together nonetheless, so Roy’s sudden behavior was weird to him.  
“Roy…Roy, what’s wrong, man? It happens, and it’s not like I never saw you naked, what’s up?”  
Roy sighed “…bout you”  
“What?”  
“I was having a fucking wet dream about you, ok? You want me to write it on a building or…”  
Jason stopped registering what Roy was saying after that, because his cock decided it was a good idea to be boner buddies with Roy and couldn’t understand if it was the lack of sleep or what, but he realized he never saw how beautiful Roy was, and while he saw him ranting about his embarrass, he leaned in and kissed him. Roy pushed him back   
“Ah-ah, very funny! Stop messing with me and leave alone please”  
“What was the dream about?”  
Roy turned slowly towards him “What was the dream about, Roy?”  
Roy swallowed “it was…I was…and you…we…”  
“Roy, I know what’s a wet dream, just…what happened in the dream? Show me”  
Roy’s brain already had little to none blood in it, but after that he got in total autopilot mode, pinning Jason to the mattress under him and kissing him fiercely, forcing his tongue in his mouth   
“Jaybird, you’re gonna enjoy this, believe me”  
Roy lowered himself until his hips and Jason’s ones were in touch, feeling Jason’s hard on against his.   
“Oh Jay, you feel…amazing, let me just…” Roy got up and took his pants down, and then asked Jason if he could do the same to him. Jason smirked and took off his underwear on his own, spreading his legs. Roy smiled and launched himself between them, kissing him again, feeling Jason’s hands in his hair, moving his hips and licking his way down the column of Jason’s throat, feeling the vibrations of his moans through his skin.   
Roy could feel himself getting close and took both of them in his hand, squeezing and stroking faster and faster, while Jason kept his head between his neck and shoulder and was moaning with every upward stroke Roy made, until he exhaled and came, biting Roy’s shoulder.   
The heat of his orgasm, his noises, the pain of the bite, all of this lead Roy to come seconds later, moaning loudly and rhythmically.   
They then looked at each other and smiled, until Roy smirked “I’m bigger than you”  
“You son of a bitch!”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow snk_writing_requests to request a fic or simply say hi!


End file.
